Season Four - Music
This a a list of all the music played during Season Four of Reign. With Friends Like These * Are You Ready ''(On Your Own)'' by DISTANT COUSINS Mary practices her sword play with James as they spar. * Hurts Like Hell by FLEURIE Mary and Greer attend Lola's funeral; Mary begins to feel unwell and decides to return to the castle. * A Dram and a Jam by CY JACK, DUNCAN ARAN Mary awakens to discover that she's been kidnapped with the expectation she'll marry into Clan Gordon heir. A Grain Of Deception * Tilikum by BENJAMIN FRANCIS LEFTWICH Lord Darnley and Lady Keira make out in a barn when Keira stops them from going in further due her wanting to be virgin for her wedding night which he assures her that Queen Elizabeth is taking care of her fiancé Lord White and that he will her husband and not Queen Mary's. * The Weatherman by THE SAINT JOHNS James arrives to give Mary an 'urgent' message which Mary relays to her ladies under suspect; the ladies gossip about Emily Knox's unhappy marriage to Mary and Greer. * Complaint by MARCO PESCI Greer admonishes Lady McEwan for continuing to spread speculative gossip about Emily Knox then heads over to Emily Knox. * King and Queen LEE RICHARDSON, JONATHAN MURILL, TOM FORD, JAMES COCOZZA & SARAH NORMAN 'Leaps Of Faith' promo Leaps of Faith * Who Will Carry You? by ADAM JONES & K.S RHOADS Gideon surpise Mary with a secert rendezvous on the lake, telling her that a life together would be private and protect, they then make love on the bed stationed on a platform on the lake. * You Won't Go It Alone by ANDREW GALUCKI Greer comes with James to tells him her doubt in her in suggestion that he pursue Emily Know and suggest he actual available women; Mary explains to Gideon how James thinks they must play the part in showing the Scottish people that they are in love with a show of affection; Lady Lennox and Lord Darnley arrive to see Mary with Gideon; Darnley asks his mother if he can return to Keira in England with agrees with and tells him she'll stay behind to smooth things over with Mary. * The Only Thing I Want by MATTHEW PERRYMAN JONES Darnley goes to meet at their chosen spot; (flashback) Keira recieves a forged letter breaking things off with Darnley; Lady Lennox servant tells her that Keira got the letter and married Lord White the night before; Mary goes to talk with Gideon. * All on Fire by CUT ONE 'Playing With Fire' promo. Playing With Fire * Where Do You Wanna Go Now? by SAM ASHWORTH On holiday, Mary runs and plays with her dog through a field. * The Early Harvest by CY JACK, DUNCAN ARAN Mary and Darnley continue to pass out food; as they pass out food, Greer comments to James on how good Mary and Darnley look together; Knox conveys his disgust at how Mary has won over the people. * Bare by WILDES Claude and Luc are married; flower petals are tossed on the couple as they exit the chapel. * Love Me Like You Do by VITAMIN STRING QUARTET Luc and Claude have their first dance as husband and wife; Catherine dances with Narcisse, she comments on how different Luc is from him, then spots Charles returning covered in blood. * Reaching Out For You by JONATHAN MURRILL 'Playing With Fire' promo Highland Games * The Call by THE CANYON James coaches Darnley on his boxing technique for his match with Lord Taylor, Mary watches on. * Won't You Be Mine by PAUL ROBERT CUFFLIN Claude wakes Leith from his sleep, she tells him how she came to be married and that she has arranged to her marriage annulled, then they begin to kiss when they both sense the akwardness between them now and decide to just hold each other for the night. Love & Death * Scotland by THE LUMINEERS (Two weeks later) Mary and Darnley race on their horses, Mary leaves him in her dust. Download on Amazon - Scotland * Alright by JAKE ETHERIDGE Leith awakens Claud with kisses on her back and to her special spot make makes her giggle; as they lie in bed, Claude expresses joy in being with Leith and says she couldn't bear to lose him again; Claude talks sunlight being perfect, Leith then suggests they go to Tuscany which causes Claude to remindshim she has 'marital duties' to perform that night. * Through the Eyes of a Child by AURORA Victor excuses Elizabeth and Gideon as he treats Anges; Elizabeth asks Gideon if he needs anything she can do for him, he ten apologzies to he foe tellin. * The Tavern by ROBERT FOSTER Greer comments to James' on the lack of liviness of engagment party then cooments on how foolish Castleroy was for leaving her; James spots English trops, he tells Mary. * Harvest Home by CY JACK, DUNCAN ARAN James reports to Mary that on the 15 scouts where the only scouts, then is brought a letter from a envoy. * We Are Bound by MEETING OF MINDS Leith tells Claude he can't watch her be with another man so he leaves. Mary expains to Darnley why she has been pushing him away, but he refuses her excuses then they kiss. Hanging Swords * White Flag by ROSE COUSINS Elizabeth is informed of Agatha's passing, then she comforts Gideon; Catherine says goodbye to Leeza. Unchartered Waters * Rise Up by EXTREME MUSIC S04E08 "Uncharted Waters" promo. * On Your Side by GABE DIXON Bothwell helps Mary to undress from her wet clothing. Pulling Strings * Like Black Magic by LEE RICHARDSON, TOM FORD, JONATHAN MURRILL & JAMES COCOZZA 'Pulling Strings' promo. * Between Wind and Water by HAEL When James and Emily Knox are having sex and she tells James she loves him * Everything Is Possible Now by RICH ANDRUSKA Mary, Catherine and the Mary's guest play the Knot game; Mary finds a minature babies crib at the end of her string which stirs her; James signals Mary over. * Balmoral Highlanders by AUSTIN INCE & FRANKIE HEPBURN Martine watches Greer and Rose together during the Knot game; James finds Martine watches them and deduces that he is the father of Rose, Martine then offers him a deal. * Kingdom Fall by CLAIRE WYNDHAM Mary and Darnley are married; people cheer and celebrate as the bells toll; Mary and Darnley are presented to their wedding guests. A Better Man * Heroic Fanfare by US ARMY BAND AND CHORUS The royal band plays a potential piece for Darnley's coronation. * 1000X ''(feat. Broods)'' by JARRYD JAMES Elizabeth talks with her lady's maid, Jane, about the eros of a bathhouse then dismisses her; Elizabeth and Gideon kiss in the bath then discuss the plans for her birthday, suitors and their future. * I Will Follow You by RIVVRS Elizabeth's birthday celebration begins; Elizabeth takes a present from Lord Mortimer; Gideon takes Elizabeth to dance, they discuss weeding out suitors; montage of Elizabeth weeding out suitors. * Chinchillas Abound by JOHN DEBNEY Gideon asks Jane of Elizabeth's whereabouts; Gideon watches the Queen and Archduke of Austria stroll the garden. Dead of Night * Casbah Nights by APM DANCERS * Belly Dance (A) by THE ILHAN MEHMET GROUP * Le Mât de Cocagne by FRÉDÉRIC LOTH * Ancient Palace by UMBERTO SANTUCCI * Back of My Mind by EXTREME MUSIC S04E12 'The Shakedown' promo. The Shakedown * Running Out Of Time by CLAIRE WYNDHAM & CHRIS ROBERTS Elizabeth and Gideon frolic along the beach side, until they run into Jane, Elizabeth's ladies maid. Coup de Grace * Oh My My by LITTLE MAY Mary uses secret passages to meet with Bothwell and Rizzio while Darnley attempts to follow her. * Battle Cry by CLAIRE GUERRESO Mary and Darnley flee the castle. A Bride. A Box. A Body. * Into the Night by NICK KINGSLEY & HANNAH HART S04E14 'A Bride. A Box. A Body.' promo. * All Things Big and Small by SARA SWENSON Jane brings Gideon to an abandoned chapel, where Elizabeth tells him she needs him to be happy; Elizabeth promises her heart to Gideon then perform a handfasting ceremony to prove their love. * Follia by FABRIZIO CARDOSA Catherine continues to entertain and distract Ambassador Franco; Claude and Luke dance as he says all he ever wanted was to be close to her which causes Claude to run away. * Amen by NATALIE TAYLOR Jane finds Elizabeth sitting next to Gideon's body and urges her to leave before the village physician arrives; Elizabeth removes Gideon's fasting lace then swears to find who poisoned Gideon. * On the Run by KATIE GARFIELD Elizabeth comes to Gideon chambers to ask him why he didn't show up for their tryst, then Gideon confronts her over her sleeping with the Archduke before marriage which she tries to explain but he breaks things off with her. Blood in the Water *'Breathe' by FLEURIE Mary demands that the court doctor save her baby and not her as Bothwell and Greer plead with her not to give up; Mary gives birth to a boy as hangs on with Bothwell and Greer's strength. * Empires by RUELLE Mary writes a letter to Elizabeth telling her of the birth of her son and asks her to make James her heir if she remains a Virgin Queen; Darnley promises his son that he'll always protect him. * Far Beyond by DEXTER FRENCH, DARIUS BEHDAD & HUXLEY WARE VOTE S04E16 'All It Cost Her' promo. All It Cost Her * My Eyes by THE LUMINEERS Mary and Francis are united in the afterlife; they leave their bed to dance in the fields of the French castle; Montage of Mary's life throughout the years up until her death. * JOURNEY by VOTE Add scene description Category:Reign Category:Season 4 Category:Media